Crazy things that keep me loving you
by Blonde-Titch
Summary: Major Fluff Alert! Lily watches a certain young man and wonders why on earth she puts up with him... A LilyJames Oneshot


**Summery: **Lily watches a certain young man and wonders why on earth she puts up with him... **Major Fluff Alert!** Lily/James

**

* * *

**

**Crazy Things that Keep Me Loving You**

I felt my stomach give a familiar flutter as I stared across at him laughing with his friends. They're sitting in the armchairs and sofa by the fire, though he's sitting on the floor. He always prefers sitting on the floor

My friend Hannah sees me staring and rolls her eyes with an irritated sigh. She hasn't liked him since fifth year, when they went out for a date and he refused to kiss her. I've since learned he only went out with her in an attempt to get to me; though I haven't told Hannah that. She'd kill him. And I did that well enough when I found out.

"I don't know why you put up with him." she mutters, turning back to her work while I smile happily at her, then glance back to the group of boys by the fire.

"I don't know either."

That was a lie. I knew exactly why I put up with him.

It was stupid things really. Crazy things. Like the way he talks when he was happy or excited. He could speak for hours without stopping to draw breath. People seem to be under the impression that Sirius is the loud one, but I know better. I remember how he grabbed my hand after a Quidditch game to walk back to the castle and just started talking. The happiness at his win was evident in his pink cheeks and his bright eyes, but mostly in his voice. That sound is, at least to me, one of the best sounds in the world. It never fails to bring a big, stupid smile to my face.

Then there's his ridiculous walk.

People who are graceful on a broom are often horribly clumsy on the ground. That's my theory. And my boyfriend's a perfect example. He has a walk that should cause ridicule, but instead sparks admiration, with millions of boys trying the copy it. The long, lean legs which always drive me crazy seemed to move faster that the rest of his body, causing him to look slightly slanted, as though he might topple backwards.

And his pranks. And his reaction to them.

The jokes themselves are stupid, I'll admit to that. I mean, dungbombs delivered by owls? Please! But I can't help but enjoy his reaction. They way he turns pink trying not to laugh, biting his bottom lip. And then someone, usually Sirius, sets him off and the laughter explodes from him, like a small, but loud, bomb. He smiles that uneven grin and it looks like his face is about to split clean in two. He has the biggest smile I've ever seen; and it's gorgeous. I understand now why my roommates swoon over it, and feel like a complete hypocrite for lecturing them.

Those glasses.

I never thought that glasses would be included in my 'dream guy'. But I was wrong. The way the magnify the bright brown eyes is perfect. And when he removes them , and there's nothing between that sparkle his eyes and yours, you just wish he'd put them back on before you jump on him... Now there's something I never thought I'd say..!

Oh, and of course, the hair.

How on earth does he pull that off? I know that most guys spend ages in front of a mirror managing their locks, though none would admit it. I also know that James just tumbles out of bed, gets dressed and goes to breakfast. He only combs it on special occasions. He looks like a miniature Hagrid. And yet he gets away with it. The tangles of thick, jet-black hair just seems to add to his appeal. In the same way that Sirius' own black waves, which have obviously been charmed to perfection, just add to those chiselled good looks.

As I'm busy analysing him, he turns and flashes me that lopsided grin, which is another thing I'm obsessed with, and makes his way over to me. There's the walk, the glasses, the hair, and as he comes towards me I can't help but think he's the craziest thing I've ever seen.

"Alright Lils? Fancy a kiss?"

I guess that's why I love him.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for moonbeam333 on for the title! xXx 


End file.
